Many digital/electronic systems may consume power when the systems are operating. Even in an event that one or more components or subsystems in an electronic system are idle, the one or more subsystems may still consume power. For example, in a computing system, one or more processors in the computing system may unnecessarily consume power when the system does not use full computational capabilities of the one or more processors. Some systems may utilize an operating system (OS) to put processors into a low power mode.